


Can’t Help Falling For You

by paynogirl93



Category: One Direction (Band), liam payne - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynogirl93/pseuds/paynogirl93
Summary: Liam and Zayn don’t know about how their destiny will come together. Part of the Ziam Club Valentine exchange for @Laziam





	Can’t Help Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laziam (MItCheLlInE)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MItCheLlInE/gifts).



Liam was sitting at the pub around with his friend Louis and some others, celebrating the end of university classes. He just finished his degree in music production and thought he would start his own thing, helping other people to achieve their dreams. They were having fun, chatting about their future projects, laughing over anything really and being a little bit drunk.

-Any dates planned soon? asked Louis.

-Not for now, I was so busy with school, and now I just want to relax and breathe a little bit, Liam answered.

-Oh, it's just because I know someone. He was in my art class and maybe, you know, Louis began.

-are you trying to convince me to find a new date, mate? asked Liam.

-Maybe, Louis grinned.

-but do you know if that person will accept? I mean, it's kinda scary you know, I'm not really into blind dates, Liam replied.

-Come on! It's going to be fun! I'll ask my good friend Niall about that Zayn. I'm sure you'll fit perfectly, smiled Louis.

Liam sighed. 

-Ok you win, but if it goes wrong, don't talk to me again, the brown-eyed tall man laughed slightly.

-Yay! I'll text Niall now! He will be over the moon! Ahahah! added Louis.

Liam sipped his drink and was thoughtful. Love is complicated and he needed to focus on his upcoming projects. Would he have time to be dedicated to someone and being fully committed?

On the other side of the city, Zayn was sitting lazy on his couch watching a Marvel movie. He just returned from his latest art class and decided to chill with some food on his side. He grabbed a piece of chicken when he heard his phone bleeps. It was his friend Niall.

Hey mate!  How about you today? Any Valentines? Zayn saw on his phone screen.

Watching a movie and eating comfort food now. Nothing planned really, he answered

-Fancy coming to the late night coffee shop around 9pm? Niall texted back.

-Erm... okay but it's just cos you asked for it, Zayn mumbled while typing.

Zayn didn't know what was waiting for him a few hours later. He finished quickly eating his meal while the movie credits appeared on his television screen. He got up and set up his night out, choosing his clothes carefully and making sure he'll look okay. He was kinda obsessed by perfection in front of a mirror.

He grabbed his keys and got out of this apartment. He got in his car and opened the radio, putting the music out loud and singing along. He droved to his rendez-vous, stuck a little bit in the traffic of London.

Liam was alone, sitting at a table in the back of the shop, sipping his drink lightly. He was so nervous. It's been a while since he met someone and he didn't know about how it will all turn out. Also, he wasn't really into blind dates so it didn't help. He was reading the newspaper in the meantime, trying to ease him out. He lifted his head a minute, glancing around, to see another man in his twenties getting in the coffee shop which was quiet at this time of the night.

Zayn got in and went to the counter, ordering a grande latte. He checked all over, there was no sign of Niall. He knuckled his fingers, being a little bit angry about his friend. Zayn was tired that his mates were not keeping alive their promises and be ponctual. He grabbed a couple of minutes later the specialty coffee and walked to the table just aside Liam's one. Zayn sighed while scrolling the screen on his phone. Niall didn't left any messages since the last one earlier in the night.

-Guess your friend won't show up? laughed the man on the table aside.

Zayn was mesmerised by his deep brown eyes.

-Well, usually my friend Niall is on time, but don't know what happened, he isn't answering me back, he replied. My name in Zayn by the way.

-Nice to meet you, I'm Liam, and my mate Louis did the same thing. You can sit with me then, so we won't be alone and bored, he smiled. 

-true, thank you, said Zayn shyly.

He moved to the table and both men starting to talk about anything, just trying to learn about each other. They bonded a lot about common interested while they were interrupted by phones ringing.

how is your date? appeared on Liam's Iphone screen.

And? You have a great night out so far? popped on Zayn's screen.

Both thoughtful, they suddenly realized.

\- Oh my golly golly gosh, you're that date Louis told me about, Liam blushed.

-Niall! Damn! He tried to sort me out a Valentine, I should have understand faster, Zayn laughed out loud.

-it's okay though, we have a good time so far, so you know Louis and Niall from the art school? asked Liam.

-Yeah, I wanted to pursue my studies, I love painting and stuff but maybe I'll change into fashion design. I like both, Zayn explained.

-it's cool, as long as you do what you love. I think I'll do something on my own, trying to get my own studio and helping others with their music, just finished a production degree, added Liam.

-that's cool, if the future artists needs designs, I'll leave you my number, said Zayn softly.

-I'll leave you my number anyway, laughed Liam, grabbing his coffee mug, slightly touching Zayn's hand.

Instantly, they both felt strange feelings, electricity down their spines. Zayn took dangerously Liam's rose tattoed hand into his, fingers entertwining.

-I don't know what it was, but we should keep it slow, no? gulped Liam.

-I know I know, but I feel like something weird. You and I got something special. We knew each other since maybe an hour but i feel inside that in some way we we were meant to be together, Zayn let out with a big smile.

-Maybe you're right. But we should have a couple of more dates, Liam replied. But tell me, do you believe in love at first sight?

-Yes, absolutely! Zayn said. It's destiny maybe. But the minute I plunged my eyes into yours, I don't know why but I had this sparkle appearing. 

-Erm... Liam hesitated, me too, I believe there could be something, but it's not only on this "blind date" that we could discover it. 

They finished their coffee and walked out. 

-Need a ride home Liam? asked Zayn.

-yeah if it doesn’t bother you, Liam shrugged.

-of course not! I mean, it’s our friends fault that we are now in that situation, Zayn giggled.

Liam smiled. Zayn looked at him deep in the eyes. He couldn’t help falling in love. After a long chat, singing along to the radio in the car, it was unfortunately the end of the road for that wonderful night.

-I’ll give you my number, call me whenever you want, told Liam.

-here’s mine! Sleep tight! greeted Zayn while handling Liam a scraped paper with his handwriting on it.

Zayn started to walk away when he returned back on his steps. He couldn’t help it.

-Wait? What about some goodnight wishes? he begged to his date.

Liam looked a him, surprised. 

-goodnight? he answered to Zayn.

Zayn couldn’t resist to Liam’s fluffy hair, smart smile. He leaned in for a soft kiss.

It was the first of many. Love at first sight can really exists.


End file.
